Jealousy
by Checkered Brooke
Summary: In which Kidd doesn't like how close the new guy's getting to Maka. KiMa.


Stein swiveled his chair towards the door, and beckoned with his hand. The class craned their necks to try and catch a glimpse of the newcomer.

"Class, welcome Soul Evans."

"Soul _Eater_," came a rough voice, accompanied by a lanky boy who, in Kidd's opinion, looked like he gelled up a mop and stuck it on his head. Sure, Black*Star'd dyed his hair blue and Kim had decided to go pink—but _white? _He mentally scoffed, noting to himself that the new kid was probably a bad influence and to keep Maka away from him.

"Soul, please introduce yourself."

"You just did."

_Sarcastic, sassy, and probably a delinquent,_ thought Kidd. _Definitely not a guy you want to rub off on you._

"Tell us something about yourself."

Soul sighed and threw his bag over his shoulder—_Probably going for that cool shounen-hero pose_—before clearing his throat. "I'm Soul Eater. I'm a pretty cool guy. If you're cool, we'll probably get along." With that, he threw a wink to the upper-center row.

Despite having the seating chart memorized, Kidd's eyes darted to the back of the room and his jaw nearly dropped when he watched Maka smile and send a wink _back. _

Stein assigned him a seat—which was _far _too close to Maka for Kidd's liking—and he seemed to _happily _climb up the stairs and drop his bag next to her, grinning an awful grin of pointy teeth.

She smiled that dazzling smile of hers and Kidd was upset that it wasn't directed toward him. She hadn't ever smiled at anyone else like that, and it led Kidd to the apparently delirious conclusion that that was _his _smile.

Class resumed, and Kidd felt queasy. His stomach hurt, but not like a _sick _hurt—butterflies, he realized, and wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to calm down.

It didn't work, and he was going to have to ask Maka if he could copy her notes.

After class, he was about to trek up to her seat when he saw _Soul _striking up a conversation, and he heard Maka _offer _to _show him around._

Who knows what that meant?

Kidd was frantic. This was all too fast. What was he supposed to do? Threaten the new kid?

* * *

Kidd threatened the new kid. He'd done it before the next class. He'd marched right up to Soul and given him a glare that probably could have melted diamond had someone walked past and thrust up their wedding ring.

"Listen carefully," he'd growled. "I don't like the way you're looking at Maka."

"Maka? Oh, pigtailed tiny-tits? Don't worry. I don't have any serious interest in her." Again, that ridiculous grin.

"Then stay away from her." Kidd closed the space between them, using his one-and-a-half inch height advantage to lean over the newbie.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll _make _you. She is not some _toy _to be played around with—"

"Soul! Kidd!"

He flinched when she called Soul's name before his. Had she replaced him so quickly? He turned to face Maka, dragging a polite smile across his face before trying to excuse himself.

"No, wait, Kidd! I've got some good news!"

He craned his neck, looking over his shoulder, fake smile still stretched wide. "What is it, Maka?"

She stepped back with a nervous laugh. "Besides your creepy face? Soul and I—our wavelengths are compatible! I don't have to be an autonomous meister anymore!"

"You two…partners?" Kidd's voice cracked as his pitch rose, and the left corner of his mouth twitched.

"Yep! Now maybe I'll get to go on the higher-level missions with you and Liz and Patti and Black*Star and—"

"That's great!" He exclaimed, roughly grabbing her shoulders and patting her on the back. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Kidd? Are you oka—"

"Great! Fine! But I have to go to class! I'll see you later!" He darted off down the hall, ignoring Maka's 'your class is the other way' comment. He needed fresh air.

* * *

What the hell was wrong with him? Getting so emotional over his best friend finally finding a weapon—he should be ecstatic.

But no, he wasn't. He was _jealous_. Jealous that in only a couple of hours, this Soul guy seemed to be closer to Maka than _he _was.

He grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged at it while he tried to sort through his feelings.

He was rudely interrupted.

"Kidd?"

The _last _person he wanted to see right now?

"Need something, Maka?"

She carefully approached him, and leaned around him to peek at his face. "You've been acting weird."

"_Weird? _Of course I've been acting _weird, _this guy comes in an—nevermind."

"Continue, please."

"No. I know you like Soul. I don't want to be rude."

"Kidd, what do you have against Soul?"

He snapped.

"He's rude, he's arrogant, he's flirtatious and he thinks he can get away with whatever he wants. He thinks he can _take _anything he wants."

"What is he taking from whom?" Her eyebrows arched in curiosity, and his cheeks pinked.

"Nothing."

"Kidd…"

"Fine. As long as I'm dumping the cats out of the bag. He's taking you from me. I don't like that."

"What, do you have _feelings_ for me or something?"

"Yes!—no, I don't know!" His eyes squinted shut.

She stood on her tip-toes to whisper into his ear. "Kidd, can I tell you something?"

"Depends," he grumbled. "Will it worsen my mood?"

"Soul's my cousin. We set the whole thing up."

He went rigid, and jumped five feet backwards. "_Why?_"

"Because I like you, and since Soul was transferring here anyways to be my weapon, I figured I should find out if you liked me."

"You're a horrible person."

"Am I, though?"

"Yes."

"Pick me up at eight?"

"Eight-o-eight sharp. I'll be there."

* * *

**Because the KiMa section needs some actual KiMa.**


End file.
